


Purple Haired MC

by WritingCrab



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dont ask me why, Gen, However you like, Oh, POV is mute, and umbrella, band aids for the rescue, decide the gender of POV person, so much rain, strawberry milk, this one-shot just happened, writing nonsense tags are funnier than i thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCrab/pseuds/WritingCrab
Summary: I noticed a boy with purple hair who likes strawberry milk and all kinds of sweets and I wanted to be his friend.
Kudos: 16





	Purple Haired MC

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot just happened. But Juza is a good guy so it is ok.

I didn’t make any friends at school. Not because I didn’t want to or I had problems with others, it is just… I don’t know, whenever I changed schools, at first weeks, I was at everyone’s attention range but then, it was all. I didn’t mind it though. Even now, I’m okay with it.

Instead, I tasted the enjoy of observing others when they don’t notice me and I liked it. But recently, there is that particular boy who always took my attention when doing my favorite hobby of watching other people.

I first noticed him when I was reading my book in the library, at my favorite spot. He was looking at some kids, playing soccer while he was sipping his…Oh, now I remember. He was drinking strawberry milk. At that time, it occurred to me that he was always alone and he seemed he didn’t mind it. Well, most of the time. That day, I saw the expression that he indeed minded it, after all.

After that time, I named him Purple-Haired-MC.

Please don’t judge me badly because of this. It is fun to name him like that. Because that time, he seemed like, even though he is not aware, he is his own MC in a story of a boy and his growth.

Anyway, from that day afterwards, I have always said him good mornings, good luck on exam days, commented on his choice of sweets and so on. However, I’m pretty sure he didn’t notice them, though, I stared too much at him.

Weeks passed and my Purple-Haired-MC didn’t notice me but I learnt his name. Apparently, he had some fame from this and that (he likes fight or something? Though he didn’t seem like a that kind of person in my eyes, he is just someone who likes sweets and a silent person), and his name was Juza Hyodo. After learning his name, I worked hard to talk with him but…

Well, I can understand.

Eventually, I give up on trying to talk with him but still, I couldn’t stop trying to find him in crowds, in the garden when looking from the class window, or at the school hallway. I just accepted him as my muse, looking forward to coming to school, my reason to keep coming to school. Even when I feel like-

No. It is not the time for that.

One day, it was raining so hard after school and, being absent-minded I am, I forgot my umbrella, so I decided to stay at school library and read books until the rain stops. But, to my surprise, the rain didn’t stop and it was becoming late. Being the genius I am, I made the decision of running to home even if I get soaked wet, ahahah.

Anyway, my brain is there to make bad decisions and my feet are there to run.

I was just getting close to my house and a miracle moment happened. I saw Juza, standing in front of a vending machine, trying hard to get something with squinting eyes, drenched in rain.

I just couldn’t ignore him and went to him. I pointed to the vending machine and said “Did it get stucked?” But he didn’t understand what I said but I noticed it.

_‘Hehe, strawberry milk as always.’_

I bended down and did the trick to get his beloved strawberry milk, he did tried to stop me but I just ignored his protests (wow, his voice is indeed deep). I handed out his milk and that’s when I noticed the bloody marks on his knuckles.

_‘Did he really like fighting? Was what I had heard true after all?’_

But, I just couldn’t put that tag on him. I averted my eyes from his knuckles to get a close at his face but he just turned his face from me, hiding his hands in his pockets. He didn’t want me to see them. He wasn’t proud of them.

I told myself ‘It is now or never.’ and told him to wait with my hands. I was close to my house after all. I run fast to home and got an umbrella and some band-aids. Band-aids got some cute animal sketches on them but hope he doesn’t mind.

I started to run where I last left him, hoping he understood me and waited there. It was still pouring but I didn’t open the umbrella for me.

He stayed there after all. I was so glad he understood me. I went near him, panting hard, gave him the umbrella and band-aids.I raised my head to look at his reaction for the animals on band-aids, he indeed seemed shocked but it wasn’t because of them.

He looked at me as if I was some savior in his eyes, a light blush on his cheeks.

Well, I got embarrassed too. Probably much more than him because I just turned around and run to home. I didn’t leave even just glance to look back at him when running.

Next morning, while trying to shake the shock from that time my mom called out to me: _“A boy with purple hair wants to see you, wake up!”_

Purple hair?! Juza Hyodo?! But how he knows my home address and why did he come here?

I immediately left my room and went to front door. I didn’t even check myself in front of the mirror, I just left my phone on my desk and appeared in front of him, unfiltered.

He seemed he was struggling with choosing his words to talk to me but he started anyhow:

_“Umm, it was pouring but, uh, you troubled yourself to get me those,um, band-aids and, uhh, and this”_

*hands me the umbrella back*

_“You started running, and, uh, I kinda followed you because you didn’t hear me and, you know, I wanted to thank you. You went in this house so I thought you live here. Sorry.”_

He talked with stressed face and voice, looking down apologetically. I wanted to say _“Hey, there is no need to look down like that. I’m not mad that you followed me. I apologize for leaving like this. Glad you seem ok now. Do you want to come in and have breakfast with us? My mom made crepes and let me tell you, she is really good at making crepes. We have strawberry jam too.”_ You know? Stuff like that.

But I couldn’t. I didn’t want to open my mouth and make weird voices like that. I knew, he wouldn’t understand me otherwise.

But right at that time, my little brother came and gave me a notebook with a pencil. Juza seemed surprised at his action. Right, why would he come and gave a notebook and a pencil to me when a student who is wearing my school uniform was talking with me?

To present an answer for his confusion, I started writing what I wanted to say. He read my writing and looked at me: _“So, you can’t-“_

Interrupting him, I started writing again.

_“Nice to meet you Juza. It was a weird encounter but would like to be my friend and join me for a breakfast? I swear my mom makes really good crepes. Strawberry jam is also her making. Oh, by the way, I don’t mind going to school together afterwards.”_

**Author's Note:**

> As always, don't hesitate to give me a feedback.
> 
> (Song recommendation cause I was listening to it when writing: Chris Cornell- Like A Stone (Recorded live at Queen Elizabeth Theater, Toronto, ON on April 20,2011 )


End file.
